


Accidental Dragon Slayer

by Zenith (Cervalces_Scotti)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Magic-Users, Magical Accidents, Mild Gore, The gore is cause of one scene involving a sheep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cervalces_Scotti/pseuds/Zenith
Summary: Willow lived a simple life. Something she probably would have done for the entirety of it if not for getting kidnapped by a dragon, which she was not happy about.And, like any rational person, declared she'd kill it with her bare hands.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow (The Owl House)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Accidental Dragon Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon-shifter AU I'm gonna work on in between my main fic Among Us. Wrote this first chapter a while ago, but decided why not post it?
> 
> Hope you enjoy it as I sporadically update this

How did Willow end up here?

The monster before her was massive, it's spiky reptilian head easily larger then she, with a maw that could swallow her whole. The rest of it's body was proportional with it's head, huge, yet lean muscles rippled throughout it's being when it shifted slightly. Wings stretches outward, long and webbed like a bats. The most bewildering part of it, was it's three eyes, slitted like a cats. It held an intelligence there, a kind that burned into her very soul, and that horrified Willow in a way she never knew until now.

Then, the creature lowered it's head slightly, a rumble came from it's throat, making Willow unintentionally whimper. It snorted...and then...it spoke.

"Don't be too loud, otherwise I'll put you to sleep."

Of course, the only answer the beast got was a piercing scream.

* * *

Willow woke up with a strangled gasp, sitting up so fast she was disoriented. She scrambled to a stand, nearly tripping over-- _oh god were those bones?!_

She didn't think, running forward at top speed in the darkened room, barely lit with the cracks in the ceiling providing the barest of light. Which, she soon found, was a huge mistake. Willow slammed into something, contact lasted only for a split second, but she could tell it was something warm and solid. She regained her senses, focusing on what she had run into.

It was...peachy colored maybe? She slowly scooted closer, touching the peculiarly warm surface, it had a weird pattern. Like scales.

Wait a second.

Willow's blood ran cold, looking up to take in the entirety of this...creature. It was asleep, that much she knew. If the noticeably steady breathing and lack of response from Willow's earlier panic was to go by, a deep sleep. _'I should get out of here.'_

And yet...her curiosity was getting the better of her. Willow slowly stood up, cautiously walking around the beast. It seems what she had run into was it's side. The rest of it hidden away since it had curled up on itself, the wings shielding most of it's body.

 _'Why didn't it kill me?'_ She looked at the bones, panic bubbling up anew, _'Is it saving me for later?'_

Willow frantically began running around what looked like a cave, all the way until she found a small tunnel. It looked like to be one of the only other entrances. She briefly wondered how the creature--dragon--managed to get them both in here.

But that wasn't important right now. She had to get out.

With that in mind, Willow went into the tunnels. It was darker in there then the cave, she felt along the walls, determined to make it out. She took random turns, utterly lost in the web of these tunnels, but it was certainly better than being back there with the dragon. _'I can't believe it...all I wanted to do was collect some rare herbs. It's all I wanted. Why was there a dragon living so close, don't most live in the Hexside mountains? And how had it gone unnoticed for so long?'_ She panted, but didn't stop running, _'I have to tell the Monster Hunting guild--'_

Willow ran into something-- _'What is with me constantly running into things?'_ \--too soft to be a steel wall, but also strangely solid. Whoever they were had caught her around the middle of her back, whoever they were hadn't even been knocked back an inch. They felt human. Another trapped human?

For a moment, Willow wasn't even concerned that a stranger was holding onto her, thinking it was out of fear, "I'm trying to get out of here, come on, we can leave together and get the Monster Hunter guild --"

She was cut off by a flood of light, she immediately closed her eyes tight at the suddenness. After the shock, she opened them to see a few things. First, there were a bunch of floating orbs lighting up the tunnels. And second, the stranger...her breath hitched. Peachy colored skin, those sharp teeth as they snarled at her... " _Dragon..._ " Willow whimpered.

Those three grey eyes burned with a silent fury, but they didn't move from their spot. The strangers grip on her tightened. " _Human_."

Willow immediately started struggling, but it was about as effective as trying to put out a fire with oil. "Let me go! I refuse to be eaten by a monster!"

The creature groaned in annoyance, "Shut up human."

"I don't have to listen to you, monster!" Willow pushed against it's face, trying to get to one of it's eyes.

The dragon hissed, " _Oh for the love of--_ " it dropped Willow to the ground, "--I am not going to eat you. And since you're so energetic, you find your own way back." It turned around to leave.

Willow stood, confusion clear as day, "You're...not going to eat me?"

"I did just say that."

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Willow tried to keep up with the dragon, but even in it's human form it walked fast.

It stopped walking abruptly, Willow bumping into it's back. It looked behind itself, just enough for Willow to see their sharp toothed grin, "Whatever I want."

Willow felt an icy shiver go straight to her bones. "I won't let that happen."

"Oh?" It moved so fast, gripping her by the collar of her clothes and lifting her up like she was nothing but a feather, "And what will you do little human? _Annoy_ me to death?" The dragon leaned in far too close, "Because I think right now that's your best bet."

Despite her fear, Willow steeled herself and steadied her voice. "I'll kill you with my bare hands if I have to."

It looked surprised by the declaration, but gave one of those tooth filled grins, "I'm looking forward to seeing you try." It dropped her again, Willow barely able to keep herself on her feet from how badly they were shaking. "Come on human. You'll need to eat if you want to try and kill me."

Willow glared, "Are you mocking me dragon?"

"Yes." It answered as if it were obvious. "Can't slay me on an empty stomach, can you?"

She opened her mouth to protest, but her stomach answered before her. The dragon gave her an infuriatingly knowing look. "I hope it poisons you."

The sound of its laughter was jarring, and Willow grew to hate the dragon all the more.

* * *

Breakfast consisted of raw sheep, apparently. "I...can't eat this."

The dragon let out something between a huff and a growl. "Weak human stomachs." It didn't hesitate to just...rip a leg off and take a bite. Willow wanted to vomit at the bloody mess, "Can you cook human?"

She ignored the nausea as best she could. "I can...please stop doing that."

The dragon tilted it's head, all imagery of innocence shattered by the blood running down its chin, "Doing what?"

"I'm gonna be sick if I keep watching you eat like...that." She gestured to the now mutilated sheep.

It became annoyed at that. "Weakling. Fine, I can get a fire going if you can cook it."

"With what wood?"

It twirled it's finger in a small circle, and a piled of wood was dumped right before Willow, "You ask so many questions."

She felt her entire body freeze, "That--that was _magic_!"

The dragon gave her a blank look. "So are the lights. Why are you over reacting now?"

"Humans have small scale magic, not--" Willow wildly gestured to the large pile of wood, "--that!"

"That is small scale magic. For a dragon."

"I knew dragons could do magic but...I didn't know they were that in tune with it."

"There's _a lot_ of things humans don't know." Willow didn't hesitate to throw one of the pieces of wood at the dragon, who only caught it. "Don't be like that. It's true. If you knew anything about dragons, you'd be able to fight me head on."

Willow was tempted to throw another piece of wood but...an idea came to mind. "So if I knew enough...I could kill you sooner?"

It's pointed ears perked up, "Theoretically."

"Then train me." She demanded.

The dragon scoffed, "Train you to kill me? I'm not suicidal."

"So you're saying you're scared of a human?" Willow taunted, taking a challenging step towards it, "A mighty dragon cowering at the potential of a mere human?"

The dragon stood to match, smoke seeped from between their teeth. "Potential? You're a weakling! As if I'd be scared of you."

"Then train me!"

"You know what--" A short hiss of flame burst from its mouth, "--fine! If it will shut you up!" It stomped away, disappearing in the maze of tunnels.

Willow just stood there. Coming to terms with all that had taken place today. "I'm being held hostage by a dragon for unknown reasons, threatened to kill it, and now I'm getting trained by it." She sighed, sitting down and taking a deep breath. "What have I done?"

* * *

The dragon was gone for a few hours. Or, at least, she thinks so. There wasn't really any way Willow could know the time since she was unable to see the sun.

She left the main cave, the smell of blood from the sheep was nauseating.

All and all...she was bored. You would think that being held hostage by a dragon would keep you on your toes but she seemed to be settling well. And Willow wasn't sure what that meant, but it didn't seem healthy. _'Maybe some exploring will help? And maybe I can find a way out while it's gone.'_

* * *

"Amity I _swear_ to the _olden magics_ \--"

"Just follow your instincts. I'm serious."

"I know. And that makes it worse!"

Amity shifted, curling even tighter around a human that was in deep sleep. "Don't shout. You'll wake Luz."

Boscha gave an annoyed hiss. "I can't believe you seriously took in this human as your hoard."

The teal scaled dragon looked at her friend blankly, "Says the one who also has taken in a human as their hoard."

"At least mine has some fire in her blood, that one is..." Her face scrunched up in disgust, "...squishy."

"Boscha, I know you didn't come here to argue about your denial of your own instincts or my taste in hoards."

The peach colored dragon huffed. "I'm not denying them."

Amity gave her a look. "Have you even told her anything?"

Boscha grimaced, "I may or may not have agreed to train her--"

"--that's good--"

"--because she wants to kill me."

The teal dragon exhaled, "Why?"

"Because I haven't told her anything, and may have taken some things too far." Boscha's tail twitched nervously. "But I think it's a good start."

Amity sighed, "You never could do things the easy way."

Boscha actually chuckled, "Big talk from a Blight. Went from a human-hating loner to human-hoarder in the most painfully funny way. By _imprinting_ on a human."

Amity glared, "Yeah well it looks like history is repeating itself. Here's a tip Boscha, be honest."

"I will if the human hasn't killed me in a few months."

"Does your human have a name?" Amity asked, knowing that was the most she was going to get from her friend.

"Yes...her name is Willow."

"I'm assuming you've at least told her your name." Boscha's three eyes refused to meet the shorter dragon's, "Boscha..."

"Well...I haven't yet?"

Amity shook her head. "You're hopeless."

Boscha growled, "Shut up...I came here to get my book back. The one about magic for beginners."

Amity summoned it, along with another book, with a quick circle of her claw, handing it to her. "If you need help teaching Willow, I can help. Hopefully they aren't as destructive as Luz was in the beginning."

Boscha took them, confused at the second book. "What's--" She read the title, " _'How To Handle A Human Hoard by Amity Blight'_ ? Did you seriously make a book just now?"

Her friends wings rose slightly in the dragon equivalent of a shrug, "I thought it would help you."

"You made this for me? Why?!"

"You clearly need it."

Boscha felt smoke huff out the corner of her mouth. "Whatever. Tell your human they might get a _training buddy_." She quickly flew out of Amity's cave into the night air, muttering to herself, "Willow...you better not be doing something stupid."

* * *

Willow had been wandering the tunnels for who knows how long. She was thankful that this time there was light, and she wasn't running for her life.

She found out that some of the tunnels lead to smaller rooms, each holding something different. One was full of snails, another clothes, and a particularly large section of cave was dedicated to art. All were fascinating in their own way. At least she learned something about this dragon. It had a hoard. _'Is it the same for all dragons? Or is this one just weird?'_

Willow's train of thought was interrupted when she saw something strange. Every tunnel she had passed had some of those light orbs. But there was one that was pitch black. _'Is the dragon hiding something? Maybe it's a weakness...but I can't see in the dark._ ' She looked at the orbs of light, reaching out to one. She'd never been able to do any magic well, not even something as simple as make a light, she was much better at herbs back at home. _'But maybe I can...'_ She touched the orb, and it felt warm. As if she could feel it, yet not hold it. _'Come on Willow! If you can't make a light, you can at least hold it!'_

She felt something strange, a flutter in her heart and suddenly that orb of light felt solid. She smiled a little, holding the orb close to her chest. _'I can't kill the dragon with this but...it's a start.'_

Willow began marching into the darkened tunnel, determined to see what the dragon was hiding inside it. _'I'll show you I'm not weak! I won't be put down by an overgrown reptile!'_


End file.
